<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blank slate by Goldstonegolem64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942548">Blank slate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstonegolem64/pseuds/Goldstonegolem64'>Goldstonegolem64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Starting Over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstonegolem64/pseuds/Goldstonegolem64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up with no memories of who you were in a world that doesn't know you do you want to remember who you were. Do you want to remember your past or do you continue going on with what life you find yourself in. This question needs to be awnsered and the world needs a hero</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blank slate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Dark,Cold and silent </p><p>{What’s going on where am i and why did they feel cold.  Here's a better question who  am i why am I here and what is here. Last thing i remember was a noise and a bright light .} This thoughts ran through their head until a female voice came from the infinite darkness followed bright golden light       </p><p>“ Open your eyes “ the voice said  softly at first “ Open your eyes” The voice said again this time louder this time “Open your eyes “ The voice a third time </p><p>After hearing it they started to open their eyes and that when they started to feel themself being unsubmerged from some sort liquid. He looked around the area he found himself lying in a bed of some sort he didn’t really know where he was.</p><p>“ Link wake up “the Voice said </p><p>{So that’s my name what weird thing to call you kid” He thought to himself as his eyes adjusted to the very dim lighting of the room. The first thing he notice beside being soaking wet was that his head and throat hurt.He rubbed his throat as he got up from where he lay and looked up   and saw what looked like the top of the bed he was laying on. He slowly moved out of the bed and stood up. His legs felt weak and it was a struggled to stay on his feet and collapsed to his knees and it took a few minutes to get back up. But once he did he started to slowly walked forwards towards the exit . He stumbled a few times and but once he was able to stabilize himself he walk quickly out of the first room and found himself in another room there was another door at the end of the room and there was also a pedestal. He walked up to the pedestal and once he did it lite up with a fade blue like followed by a slate popping out of it </p><p>“ That is a Sheikah Slate it will help you guide you after your long slumber Take it “ The voice said </p><p>Ge starred at it for a few minutes before grabbing it and once he did the pedestal started spinning and the door to other room. He looked at the Sheikah slate for a bit longer before heading into the next  room and found a chest.He hooked the slate on his belt and opened the chest and found a old shirt and trouser he quickly put them on.as he was putting them on he noticed that there were several burn marks along his arms  ,legs and his torso. He wonder where he got this scars. But right now he needed to get out of here once the clothes was on he continued to walk toward the other end of the room and found another pedestal with a blue at it’s center </p><p>“ Hold the sheikah slate up to the pedestal it will show you the way “ the voice said </p><p>Seeing no other choice He pullout the slate and held it up to the pedestal which caused it to glow brightly followed by a mechanical voice saying</p><p>[ Authenticating] After a few minutes of waiting the wall started to move slowly letting light into the room .One the door was fully open. They walked in from of the open door covering their eyes and once they had adjusted he started to walk towards the exit. He had climb up a small cliff to make it but one he did he felt a soft warm breeze blow past his face. He finally got up from  the cliff and started walking again. He walked out of whatever cave shelter thing he was in and continued to walk until he was at a cliff and what he saw was breathtaking he found himself looking over a beautiful open field he also saw a massive mountain of in the distance along with a castle . He stood there and looked around  for a bit until he saw a old ruined building about hundred feet away from where he was standing and also noticed a man with their back turned to him.</p><p>He had no idea who that person was but that didn’t matter it was the first person he had seen since walking up and he wanted to talk to someone  and maybe that man knew where his was and who he was So He started walking unaware that today was the start of the greats journey of his life</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>